Hot gas path components of gas turbines, which include metal and ceramic matrix composite (“CMC”) components that are positioned adjacent to each other, are subjected to elevated temperatures and harsh environments during operation. For example, turbine shrouds include a hot gas path-facing sub-component which is not fully secured to, but in contact with, a non-hot gas path-facing sub-component. These sub-components are subject to heat distortion because of high thermal gradients in the turbine shrouds. Such heat distortion places these sub-components under significant mechanical stresses that may be unevenly distributed.